Lover's of the Past
by C.M Cruz
Summary: My very very first fanfiction. :
1. Death of Mrs Chang and James Chang

There was one mystery Sherlock Holmes never solved.  
  
That is love... An unlocked part of his heart that he never cared to ventured or bothered to experience. That is until a certain Lady stepped into his life.... By the name of Lady Cassandra Chang.  
  
That night was frightful, the wind howled like a pack of dogs at the end of their chains begging for food. I sat in my room brushing my hair contently wishing to have blonde hair as my classmates did, though sadly it is as black as coal. As soon as my comb clicked against my dresser drawer a blood curling cry rang through my manor. A cry so hidous that it made the hairs on my skin stand up. Within a second i was out of my room running toward the cries, leading to the baby's nursey room. Behind me were many a footsteps but i did not bother to turn around as i ran faster. My bare feet slapping against the cold marble floor. A thought raced through my mind as i got nearer. My small brother was born just a few months ago he must have died. No. No, what greeted me was my father crying. He was crumbled on the ground defeated and covering his eyes, his back toward the halfway closed door.   
  
"Father? Father what has happened?" I cried out as I tried to embrace him, he only pushed me away roughly. "Father? Please tell me!" Again in my movement of comforting him he pushed me away sending me flying to the cold, hard floor. As i looked up my eyes lingered on the bloody mess in the nursey room. I stayed still as the scene became clearer. My mother walked, rocking back and forward a bloody bundle in her arms. Her white nightgown was stained in the front, her black hair in disaray. She was deathly pale as she rocked the bundle back and foward, as she walked up and down the room a bloodly trail followed.   
  
"Master Chang!" Our many servants cried as they ran toward him helping him up. I got up slowly and made my way into the room glancing at the white wall now decorated with blood. The cradle was turned over, and the window was opened letting the howls of the wind become louder and haunting. I slowly advanced toward my mother who was singing softly.  
  
"Mum?" I asked my voice shooked, she glanced up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Your little brother is sleeping do you want to hold him?" I gave her a confused look.  
  
"But mother... I don't see James in his cradle... How can i hold him?" Her eyes lit with a twinkle as she neared me, the look gave me an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Oh darling.. He's right here." She placed the bundle in my arms, as I glanced down into my brother's sleeping form. He was pale and his lips were a dark blue. I was in shock at what i saw before me, what i held before me.  
  
"Mum?!" I looked up quickly to see her standing by the window that was 5 stories up from the ground. She turned around and motioned for me to shut the door. I struggled to close the door and locked just in time for the servants to recieve a rattling doorknob. My father must have finally regain his wits to have told them of what happened in here. "Mum... I'm scared."  
  
"Oh don't be love.. Come closer so that I can have a good look at your brother and you." I walked over to her so that i stood beside her. She was dangerously close to the window edge. "I want to tell you something...." She whispered, i got nearer to hear her over the howls of the wind. " I killed your little brother James."  
  
"What?!" I stepped back but she gripped my arm tightly, her eyes were dancing.  
  
"I took a knife and stabbed him in the heart. While i watched him sleep he looked like your father, so i stabbed him." I was very confused.  
  
"Mum? Of course he would look like father! He was of his seed!" There came a loud banging from the door, the servants were going to break in. Her grip on me tighten considerbly.  
  
" Your father lied to me! Your father lied to me!" She screamed, the bangs getting louder and the howls of the wind echoed. " He has a mistress who is with his child. Do you know how i found out about this?" I cringed, the dead weight of my baby brother was getting heavy. "She is the duchess of York, my dear friend! I found out she was your father's misstress as i spotted them in our garden in a loving embrace!"  
  
"Mum maybe he was giving her a hug? Please let me go get father so that we can clear this up." Her nails dugged into my skin letting blood slip down my skin.  
  
"My girl they were kissing and such heat! I know what i saw and i saw it! Your father has denied it many times. A fool! I was a fool to go with his tinted lies!" She let go of my arm suddenly. "But... My dear beautiful girl... I will free myself from this prison. I have freed your little brother... Now it's your turn." My mother reached out behind her and took out a small dagger, i took a straggering step back cluthing to my brother's cold body.  
  
"Mum No!" At that the door opened, i turned around to see two police officers rush in. I turned around and faced her quickly, to see her smiling and walk backwards to the window.  
  
"STOP THAT WOMAN!" My father cried, as she fell backwards she fell 5 stories from the window hitting the stone patio.  
  
It's been 13 years since the fatal death of my mother and little brother James. Two years since the remarriage of my father to the duchess of York. After a few months following the death of my mother, my future little step sister Rose Mary was born. Catherine. That was the Duchess of Wales name... The name leaves a foul taste in my mouth.... After her marriage with my father, they would have grand parties. Always will she have people over at our many manors.... And many times a night I lay awake... For.. I am the heiress to all my father's belonging... I fear for my life for i believe she is after our money... And my life. 


	2. Strings of a violin

Chapter one: Strings of a violin.  
  
"Mr. Holmes, don't mind me saying but if you are just going to pluck randomly on your dear violin then why don't you play right notes?" His outspoken maid said smartly as she bustled around trying to make do with the messy study room.   
  
"Martha do please shut your mouth." He shot back as he plucked away on flat notes loving how his maid would cringe.  
  
"I'm just saying! And if you could let me clean your study room, then maybe your dear friend Dr. Watson wouldn't have to be here for hours looking for something." She stood in front of him with a feather duster in her hand. "Are you listening to me Holmes?" He merely nodded as he closed his eyes listening to music that played softly in his head. "Dr. Watson?" She turned around to face him who sat across from Holmes drinking some tea and reading a book.  
  
"Martha my dear Martha you are fighting a losing battle." He chuckled lightly as she left the room muttering to herself about getting another person to live in her home. "You will be the death of her Sherlock." he commented.  
  
"That is if she doesn't kill me first with her insufferable nagging." Both men laughed and went back to what they were doing. Watson to his book and Holmes to his violin. Many events have passed through England, the coranation of a new Queen and King. Countless murders that Holmes cracked and the never ending stories of scandels. Holmes stopped playing his violin aruptdly, and looked around for a moment.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Watson asked mildly from his book.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Holmes asked quietly both of them looked toward the kicthen.  
  
"I don't hear anything...." He asked back.  
  
"That's what scares me... Martha usually sings doesn't she? Martha?" She didn't answer back. Both men got up taking the few steps to the kicthen door banging it open to see Martha white face staring at a very dirty man standing oppsite of her.  
  
"Don't 'urt me!" He squeaked, then cough insanely. After he wiped his tearful eyes the man handed Holmes a letter. It smelled of roses and jasmine. "I'm a private messager of one of them nobles in the richer side of the city. Loyal i am, said to give this to you and only you." Sherlock read it to himself and narrowed his eyes as the letter was signed with an X.  
  
" And does this.. Noble have a name?"   
  
"I can't be telling you sir, just to say that if you want to know in detail why mi master calls for ye. You are to meet master at the Oriental gradens at 12 o' clock tomorrow." Watson pondered what was in that letter, but he could not just go up and yank that paper from Sherlock's hands. It was in fact only for his eyes. It was quiet for a moment as Holmes thought carefully and nodded.  
  
"Then I'll meet this mystery noble. For your good deed sir. Martha give him a warm dinner and 5 pence." At that he strolled out to his room, closing himself with his violin. Watson found the earge to look at the letter, but should he? He is in fact Holmes second man he has the right too! He picked up the letter only to find dismay.   
  
To Sherlock Holmes,  
  
I seek your help.  
  
-x  
  
Chapter Two: Oriental Gardens  
  
The bells from the Queen's private church across the busy dirt road chimed, sounding that it was afternoon. Holmes smiled to himself for he was always on time, never late. It was a lovely day outside for the sun was shining and it was fair. Not a single cloud was in the light blue sky that seem to smile upon them with intention of not breaking it's promise for a beautiful day. He wore only a light white button shirt and black pants, leaving his cloak, hat and jacket at home. Though his pipe was in a comfy spot in his shirt pocket.   
  
"Holmes!" A young woman cried out from the garden appearing from a maze to the cobble path he was on.  
  
"Oh! Miss Wendy, how grand to see you on such a fine day." She nodded and gave him her hand to lightly kiss. A few minutes later a young man jogged up to them smiling.   
  
"Holmes this is my fiance Robert Doyle. The son of Lord Gregory Doyle of York, his father is in the parliment." Both of the young lovers smiled at each other with real devotion.   
  
"Congratulations Miss Wendy and Mr. Doyle." They shook hands, and the young man turned to his future wife.  
  
"Come my dear, the game is afoot! Steven and his wife are ahead of us!" Both of them laugh and Wendy casted one more loving look at Holmes.  
  
"I hope to talk to you soon! And i won't forget to invite you or Dr. Watson to my wedding!" The romantic couple ran off into the maze shierking with laughter. Sherlock not forgetting what he was there for walked off, deeper into the garden still unsure of what he was looking for. A male? A female? He highly doubt for a woman to meet him for they are usually into dramatics. Always making a scene to bustle into his Baker Street home and cry. Always crying and sometimes if it's a real good actress she would faint. His views on woman were quite known, he thought of them as the lesser sex. He never bothered to enage himself in stupid antics to find a lover. Who would? Many of them were whores anyway, only want to get in a man's pant and get paid. It's an outcry of how they are again the lesser sex. He was deep in thought, but still very aware of his surroundings which contained giggles and shierks of laughter. As he stepped into a clearing he stopped, it was like a painting. There was a fountain in the middle of the clearing, sitting on a white blanket that was spread over the green grass sat a young woman.   
  
"Aha..." He muttered, taking her in. She sat so that her legs folded to the side her head tilted as she read a book unaware of Sherlock's presence. She was of course from China no doubt, an exotic beauty. Her raven colored hair was put up into a bun held by a gold headdress. Her dressed matched her headress, it was silk gold, a traditional dress from Asia. The dress was bottoned high to her neck and curved to her body quite nicely, it stopped halfway at her calf showing her heels that were painted gold. He looked at her face, and smirked. A doll, her lips were shiny and full. Her eyes were outlined with black to make her eyes even more slanted, he wasn't close enough to see her eye color, which must be brown which is a common trait among her people. The gold let her skin give off a faint golden look. She was quite the beauty he won't deny that, but were all the other girls that asked for help. He walked over blocking her sun that was bathing her so nicely, she closed her book and looked up.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes i presume?" Her accent was of a british one, she picked herself up with such grace and stood her full height. She was pretty tall compared to her kind, the top of her head stopped at his chin, and he was 6 feet tall.  
  
"Yes, and if i may be so bold into asking what your name is?" She finally looked at him in the eyes, he was shocked to see her eyes were brown and gold.  
  
"Cassandra Ming Chang, daughter to the dipolmat of China. But you also know me as X." He brought her small hand to his lips.  
  
"Enchanted." He held out his arm. "Maybe a walk could do both of us some good. It's a beautiful day to just sit and i have not seen all of the gardens beauty." She held on to his hand as they walked around the maze not to bother the young lovers in there and not to be heard.  
  
"Wondering why i called upon don't you?" She said softly, he just kept walking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I fear for my life Mr. Holmes... My father has remarried to Lady of Wales... Twice already she has tried to pision me with my food..."  
  
"Why have you not told the police, they would do something about it Miss Chang." They made a right turn so that they were even more deeper into the garden the voices of young lovers now a small humming.  
  
"She is a woman with power and who would believe a young woman in her early 20's? My own father does not believe me, i am greatful for my handmidens.. They are my family."  
  
"Miss Chang... You have called upon me to protect you?"  
  
"Yes... For the time being until my brithday of 25... When at last my marriage is announce she can not do naught... For that announcement will be her downfall."  
  
"Her downfall?"  
  
"When my father gives me away, he also gives away half of his sharings to me and my.... future.. fiance." She said the last words with regret and sadness.  
  
"You don't seem happy with this arrangement?"  
  
"Well Mr. Holmes.. The man i will be marrying is Duke Charles Booth of Wellington. He has the heart of stone and he consorts with... women of poor society.. He goes to Paris to mingle with the girls of the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"Ah. like every man in your class Miss Chang." She glanced up at him with a faint smile.  
  
"Aye... But Mr.Holmes.. I feel as if I am being played into a con..."He frown down at her.  
  
"Aren't you getting a little over your head? She must love you and is trying to make your life better... You are a lovly girl i don't see a reason to hate you." She blushed and smiled some more showing her dimples.  
  
"I have read so many great times about you Mr. Holmes... How you solve things, it's beautiful." He nodded and agreed, he wasn't one to deny his greatness. After a few moments of walking she slowed down and looked at him in the eyes. "Mr Holmes... Please.. Could you protect me... For these two months and.... See if... What i believe.. The con... To see that it is true? I can't do it myself for they already have people around to watch me..." As she talked she moved her small hands into his big ones.  
  
"I will see what I can do." She sighed that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but that would have to do. They were now back to where they first met, the book and blanket still there but now sat a pair of lovers at the fountain. They stop a few steps away so that they won't be heard.   
  
"I am being watched right now...." Both of them glanced at the couple who were looking at them with calulating looks. They weren't noticable but, Sherlock can tell when one is being watched.   
  
"Friends of your step mother?"  
  
"Yes... You must leave me now so that i can talk them out of what they saw today," She paused and slipped a note into his pant pocket that faced away from the couple. "Read only to yourself, then write back to me. My servant will be around your house in the afternoon to pick it up. Till Then." She stepped back and curtised, as he bowed.  
  
"Good day Miss Chang." He smiled at her as she winked at him and smiled, the sun hitting her just right making her look like a goddess.  
  
"Good day to you Mr. Holmes." Both parted, Sherlock thinking thoughtful in the carriage as he fingered the note. While Cassandra to her guest as she talked to them inventing another story of why Mr. Holmes paid a visit. 


	3. Oriental Gardens

Chapter Three: A hated Vice  
  
"So who is our mysterious noble?" Watson asked with curiously, he looked at Sherlock as he walked around the study smoking his pipe.   
  
"A Lady. By the name of Cassandra Ming Chang, daughter of the Dipolmat of China." He answered back.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Protection." Watson looked up from his notes and narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
"When did you turn this into a protection agency?"  
  
"No Watson, she believes her Step mother Catherine of Wales is conning her into marrying this duke. But what do the duke and Lady Catherine have in common?" He blew out some smoke and sat down at his chair. He looked up at the clock and smiled putting his pipe away. Watson too looked at the clock and frowned.  
  
"I thought you stopped that dirty habit." He said icily as Sherlock rolled up his sleeve, tying a rubber band over his arm.  
  
"I never did, and i don't intend on doing so. It helps me relax.. Now if you are just going to nag why don't you go home." Sherlock snapped as he pulled the drug and needle from a box. He sat down in a chair, taking some medince into the shot. It was cocaine. That was his vice that Watson disliked greatly as would anyone.   
  
"I won't cry if you die from this Sherlock." Watson spat as he stomped to the front door and slamming it behind him. Holmes rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't give a damn." He muttered to himself as he slowly inserted the shot into his arm and let the fluid sink in. He sat back in his chair and let out a shaky breath letting the needle drop down on the floor. 


	4. A hated Vice

Chapter Four: Her vice  
  
Cassandra sat in front of her mirror, looking at herself. She was dressed in a silk robe that was white and had rose flowers painted on it. Her hair hung loosely falling in a curtain. Behind her, her maids rushed in and out of a small room ajoined to hers. They were talking quietly not to disturb their mistress from her daze. ' Sherlock seems of a different character then all men here... He has the wit of a little boy but an elegance of a 50 year old man.' One of her miads walked over and started to comb her hair.   
  
"Mistress, your room will be ready soon." She said in chinese, as her fingers ran through her hair, Cassandra only nodded numbly. "Mistress is something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Please tend to my step sister. I don't want her to walk in when i am... occupid." The maid nodded while the other still rushed around getting the room ready. As soon as it was, she walked over to Cassandra bowing.  
  
"Your chamber is ready." Cassandra got up and walked quietly to her room, there sat an old chinese woman with... opium. The room was sheltered with scarfs to catch the smell and smoke. Pillows were also laid out for her to rest her body on as she drifted into her dreams taking in the opium. She sat down and took the offered pipe from the old woman, sucking in the smoke and breathing it out contently. This was her domain, this is a place where the drug wears away her troubles and replaces it with nothing. She laid down inhaling the sweet drug watching the room turn hazy. 


	5. Her Vice

Chapter Five: An Invite  
  
Ever since she and Sherlock have been together, feelings stirred her heart like no man ever did to her. His ways in presenting himself was mysterious and intriced her to search him instead of him searching her out. Which he always did. His face was what she loved to look at the most, he had a very large nose which made him look of a noble sort. The hat he wore always covered that mat of hair, that she so disired to run her hands through. She couldn't deny there were attraction from her part, so she made their next meeting at a place that would have people talking. She invited him to a play.  
  
A fire crackled merrily as Holmes walked to and fro in his living room. Dr. Watson and his wife sat on a couch contently listening to Sherlock as he told them of his crazy adventures in capturing a convict. Watson laughed as Holmes threw his hands in the air trying to give them the picture. "Wait Holmes, you jumped on the poor convict?" Mary asked as Watson's arms tighten around her small waist.  
  
"Poor convict?! The man was even taller then me, my dear!" The couple chuckled merrily as Holmes finished the last of his story, he then sat down in his favorite arm chair that was close to the warmth of the fire. "Anyway i have to go somewhere tonight yet again."   
  
"And where would that be Holmes?" Watson asked curious at what Holmes always did.  
  
"Going to watch a play at the opera house with Cassandra." Mary smiled and looked at Watson with a knowing smile, while Watson got ready to press him even more about the so called meeting. It seemed rather a date to him then a meeting.  
  
"Oh? Already on first name bases with Miss Chang are we?" Holmes glanced up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you mean that i have any feelings toward her, i dont. We are merely watching a play, i do love music and it's been awhile since i have been to the opera house." Mary rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Holmes i swear you're a great detective but, you lose sorely when it comes to women."  
  
((Sorrie but i couldn't fit it in just rite. so i have to start a new chapter for it to look nice. sorrie again..)) 


	6. An Invite

Chapter Six: A Troublesome family  
  
Cassandra smiled to herself for a well done pat on the back. The blacony wasn't that full and both of them have the front seat. She also dressed to impress, her deep red dress was great for the warm weather since it had no sleeves and was cut low to show some bosom, which was hard to get since she herself thought she had nothing. She was always envious of her friends that had big bosoms, and their corsets making them even bigger. She turned around and looked at Rose Mary her sister and her friends, who were flirting freely, giving off such an annoying laugh, next to her was one of her dearest friends Michelle, she was French and very humble. Her husband was the French dipolmat, who sat with Cassandra's father in the next balcony. "Quel est mauvais Michelle? Vous semblez mécontent." ((What is wrong Michelle? You seem unhappy.))  
  
"Mon John de Mari pense d'en mouvement de retour à la France. Nous sommes eu besoin de là-bas encore. Bien que je souhaite aller, pour sa famille sont grossier. "((My Husband John is thinking about moving back to France. We are needed there yet again. Though i do wish to go, for his family are rude.))  
  
"Oh le chéri. Je suis si désolé pour entendre cela. ... " ((oh darling. I am so sorry to hear that....)) Cassandra patted Michelle's hand with love and smiled. At that moment her husband called from the blacony next to theirs.  
  
"Mon chéri! Mon chéri! L'opéra est sur le point de commencer. Venir votre placer j'ai des nouvelles joyeuses pour vous dire mon amour!" ((My darling! My darling! The opera is about to start. Come to your seat i have joyful news to tell you my love!)) he called as he leaned dangerously over the railing, smiling at them. Michelle sighed and kissed both of Cassandra's cheek.  
  
"Je vous parlerai bientôt. bon au revoir." ((I will talk to you soon. good bye.)) As Michelle got up Sherlock Holmes walked in dressed also to impress. He wore a tux that fit him quite nicely also, his hat finally off revaling that brown mat of hair. Cassandra flushed as she remembered her dreams of running her hands through his hair as he kissed her passionately. He grinned at her as he sat down, her step sister in the back let out a shocked gasped and giggled among her own friends.  
  
"Ah Miss Chang. you are fluent in the languge of the French?" he asked sitting beside her.  
  
" I am. How are you Mr. Holmes?" He looked at and exmained her, the dress was of a color of dark red wine, the gloves she wore were white also so wore diamond earrings that dangled. While her black hair was pinned in the style that most young women had now a days.   
  
"Doing quite well. And you Miss Chang?" He watched as she flushed, and bit on her lower lip.  
  
"Cheeky." Soon the play started, everyone quieted down and got ready for the show. It was one of shakespeare's plays A Midsummer Night's dream. Cassandra watched she squealed, laughed, and sighed at the right places. While the play still went on, Cassandra leaned close to Sherlock. "How does Dr and Mrs. Watson?"  
  
"They are fine and send their regards. How are you in the coping of your step mother?"  
  
"She plays a fake smile at me. There is also a man-" Everyone got up as the play ended the actors bowing. before she could finished her sentence anymore as a group of giggly girls and her step sister surrounded themsleves around Holmes.  
  
"Oh what is his name Cassandra?" Rose Mary asked with excitment, Cassandra casted a sour look at the girls. All of them were around the age of 15 way too young for Holmes who was in his late 20's as was herself. Rose Mary was a bueatiful girl no doubt about it. Since she was half asian, and also spoiled. Cassandra noticed how Rose Mary puffed her chest out and gave Holmes a seductive look. " Why do you sit with my boring sister when you could be sitting next to me?" Sherlock smiled at her and at the young ladies surrounding him like a pack of dogs.  
  
"That is enough Rose Mary. You will scare him away." Cassandra said lightly as she stepped up beside Holmes and glared at her sister.  
  
"If i were you Sir... I would stay away from her, she's a bad apple. Her mum killed herself, you don't know what she will do." The girls laughed while Rose Mary smiled at her own rude remark of her older step sister.  
  
"And if i were you step sister i would not have myself look like a whore. Away with you children, we are leaving." All the girls gasped at how Cassandra spoke back to Rose Mary who stamped her feet. Getting ready for a huge tamtrum. As they exited Cassandra cluthing on to Sherlock's arm, her sister screamed in the hallway for all to hear.  
  
"MOTHER WILL HEAR OF THIS CASSANDRA! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" At that moment Cassandra exited the hallway as everyone stared at her retreating back and Rose Mary's tear stained face. 


	7. A troublesome Family

Chapter Seven: Cold Night  
  
The night was cold as they rode the carriage in silence, not toward Cassandra's manor her step mother will look for her there. Instead they went to Sherlock Holme's home in Baker Street. As they entered the quiet house Cassandra wearily sighed looking upon the sitting room. It was beautiful in her eyes, small and content. Holmes stood quiet waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." She whispered.  
  
"No it's alright my dear. Things of that nature always happen. I seem to always attract the younger crowd." She looked up at him and smiled at his use of changing the subject into a joke.  
  
"Do you now? What if i told you, you also attract the crowd of your age." He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, while Cassandra walked up to him. The only light came from the dimmed lampshades, it gave her a mysterious look that made him want to touch her to see if she was really there.  
  
"Is there? I wouldn't have known..." He said horsely as she stepped even closer her purple eyes held him grey ones. He just wanted to hold her against his chest and feel her heart race. "Si j'étais de vous embrasser vous fera me nie?" He whispered as he bend down while she stood on her tippy toes. His nose brushed against her smooth cheek. Her skin smelled of something sweet, his arms wrapped around her small waist as her arms slowly encircled his neck.  
  
"Non" She whispered against his lips, he smiled and kissed her softly loving the feel of her body flushed against his. Their kiss soon became passionate as she buried her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her. They stumbled over some books as they made their way upstairs. She giggled when he cursed picking her up and walking the stairs still kissing her.  
  
((Yea stopping here b/c some people aren't reallie comfortable reading about reading "the nasty". Well i hope you do read it, it will be my first time to write a sex scene. heh.)) 


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Giving it up**

Both of them tumbled into Holme's room, which was dark except for the streetlight from across the street. She slipped her hands inside his jacket watching it fall to the ground, he slowly placed his hand on her cheek and then brought it down to the first hook that held her dress in place. " Are you sure?" He asked horsely hoping upon hope she would say yes.

"Yes." she moaned as he unhooked her dress which dropped down at a pile at her feet. She blushed as HOlmes eyes wandered over her body still covered by her corset. Making a move to cover herself, she lifted her arms but Sherlock stopped her.

"You're beautiful" He said huskily his hands trailing up and down her corset. They kissed both fighting to have the whole of each other, backing away her small hands took off his bowtie and moved down unbottoning each botton. The shirt fell followed the path of the dress, soon her stockings, then his undershirt, her garters, then his pants. Cassandra gazed at Holmes, this was the first time she had seen a man's body. Though she has heard of the canal desires of what happens between a female and a male alone. Oh but he looked so handsome standing there before her, only wearing his underwear. He had a define chest and stomach as if he worked out everyday. Him on the hand loved her look of innocence and seduction. Her black hair was down with random curls, also her lips were a deep red, her eyes were cat like shaped which gave her a seductive look. Taking a small step her hand roamed over his tone chest, at that Holmes growled and pulled her toward him trapping her hand. He captured her mouth, leaving a trail down her neck a path of fire burned her skin where his lips touched it.

"Holmes.... I want you."

Soon the bed was the last destination. Their hands and mouths explored each other's bodies. Holmes was the first to give pleasure she moaned as he sucked and licked her neck, making his way to her supple breasts. He took in a dark nipple into his warm mouth making her moan louder. His tounge making lazy circles around her harden nipple, now giving his attention to both of her breasts. His hard manhood pressed against her thigh. Soon he attacked her lips leaving her breathless. The room was hot, the window fogged. Their kiss deepen as he moved his knee in between her inner thighs. She spread her legs willingly drugged with love. As he got ready he stared into her eyes. " are you sure?" She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"With all my heart....."

He kissed her as he slipped into her wet opening breaking her virginty quickly. She screamed as her nails dugged into his shoulder blades. She tighten her walls around his manhood so that he couldn't move any futher in her, the pain unbearable. "Ah.. Holmes.." She gasped the pain raced through her, as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Love you have to let me go, the pain will go away soon. shhhh." He kissed her shoulder again, as she let him slip in and out of her. He went as slowly as possible mad at himself for making her lose her virginty and for hurting her. Soon the cries of pain turned into upmost pleasure, he went as slowly as possible savouring the moment. Cassandra lifted her right leg pushing Sherlock even deeper into her letting out a loud moan from both of them. He thursted into her the bed banging as the wall. As they neared their climax his pace quicken soon she let out a scream of extacsy. He soon followed her, falling on her as both of them suddered from the afterspams. He rolled off her catching his breath and wiping his forehead with his forearm. Then gathered her in his arms kissing her forehead and hair. While she cuddled closer their legs interwined, like lovers.

((Was it good? that was my first time!))


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: After Thought**

The sounds of breathing awoken her as she stared up to see Holmes sleeping soundly his arms protectively holding her. Her head laid on his hairless chest, while a curtain of black hair tumbled down her bare back stopping midway. The sun was just peeking, Cassandra knew she had to get home. She knew what was in store for her, but leaving Holmes like that hurt her. She entangled herself from his arms as she got up he moved. Holding her breath she waited for him to awake instead he just slept on. Quietly Cassandra dressed and fumbled around to leave the house, as she passed the front room she left her sliver hair pin and went into the streets hailing a cab to her manor. all the while as she rode in silence the night raced through her mind, making her think about Holmes. Slowly the cab pulled up into the driveway, paying him she went into the manor to the breakfast room. Knowing it was too early for her step mother and her father to be up. Though as she entered there they sat, her step sister Rose Mary giving an evil smile. Cassandra stood her ground, as her father waved away the servants who bustled out. Some muttering good luck, soon her step sister was ordered out as she went by Cassandra she whispered.

" You're in trouble now you witch." Cassandra stared at her father who stayed where he sat while her step mother walked up to her.

"Where have you been?!" She snapped as she got close enough to Cassandra who looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's my business, you dont' have any right to know of my private life." Catherine her step mother pointed at herself and her father.

"We waited for you! We waited for you all night!"

"That's bull! She snapped back. "When did you start caring about me?! You're wasting my time i'm going to my room." As she walked by Catherine, she was yanked back toward Catherine. "Let go!" At that she recieved a slap across the the face, Cassandra stood there holding on to her cheek and giving her step mother a shocked look.

" You deserved that you little witch! You're just like your mother! Now where were you?!" Cassandra looked at her father who looked away with a sad look.

"Father?! You will let her treat me like this?" Cassandra whispered, he slowly turned and looked at her with cold eyes.

"Answer her."

"Fine! I was at Sherlock Holme's house." Catherine's eyes widen.

"That is it! Cassandra this day forward you will not see that Sherlock Holmes! You will stay away from him! You have a waiting husband for god sakes! Don't let everyone talk about me having a whore for a step daugther."

"What?! You can't do that! Holmes is my friend! And i don't have a husband! You are such a - AHH! I hate you both! I hate you!" Cassandra looked at both of them and stormed off, the red mark on her cheek stung but her heart was shattered.


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A forsaken love**

"Mr. Holmes? Mr. Holmes!" Martha yelled from the bottom of the stairs, he moaned as he goggrily opened his eyes. "MR. HOLMES!"

"I'm up Martha! What do you want?!" He called back.

"Sir Mr Lestrade is here to see you." He rolled his eyes as he glanced around looking for his pocket watch. He found in in the pile of clothes on the floor the night before flashed through his mind. He stopped midway and looked around there was no sign that Cassandra was there... That she shared his bed last night. A dream perhaps, it didn't matter at that moment, when Lestrade always visits he always seems to bring unusally cases. Jumping into a pair of trousers and a clean shirt he made his way down the stairs bottoning it up.

"Ah Lestrade!" Holmes said merrily as he clasped his friend's hand.

"Holmes, you seem quite happy to see me." They laughed as he offered him a chair while Holmes himself sat at his usually seat. Lestrade was an old man 10 years older then Holmes but it was him that helped Sherlock gain admiration in Scotland Yards. He was of course head detective while Holmes was a loner. Taking in cases that are usually more then meets the eye. He was bald from old age yet he still refrained a kind of toddler sense.

"So what brings you here Lestrade?" Holmes asked as they settled in.

"I need you to talk to one of these students over at the college you work your chemicals in. Supposedly one of them denied saying they were at the crime scene but i found something of his. I know he would want back." Holmes looked at his pocket watch and nodded.

"Alright, i believe I'll go and have a talk with?"

"With Mr. William Booth."

"Aha... 2nd year chemist, he's not the type you would think is connected to a murder though." Lestrade gave Holmes a confused look.

"My dear boy this is not a murder case it's a threat letter to a Miss Cassandra Chang. We found it before it was send to her supposedly this morning." Holmes looked up quickly.

"pardon?" Lestrade again gave Holmes a curious look.

"You're acting strange today. I said a threat letter to the diplomat of china's daugther. Miss Cassandra Chang. Anyway i must be off. What I want to know is that why was Willaim's hat found there when he said he was not there." Both men got up and shook hands. "Oh Holmes?"

"Yes?"

"Report to me directly."

"Yes yes." Lestrade left his feet giving off a thump down the wooden stairs. While Sherlock walked around the sitting room thinking about Cassandra soon he spotted her hair clip. He has been on her case for a month and insead of helping her catch the people he has been pursuing his pleasure. He must go and talk to her, but first a talk with William Booth. He took his jacket and went off to do his business.


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A hurt that is unbareable**

An out raged Cassandra walked around her chamber while her 3 maids and 1 manservant stood before her uneasy. Cassandra changed into a dark blue robe that trailed around her as she walked back and fro. Her hair was pined up letting a few curls fall down. "I must go and see Holmes." She said to herself, thinking of a way to get to him.

"Mistress, you heard your step mother. You can't." Cassandra raised an eyebrow and looked at the maid.

"When do i ever listen to her pray tell me Kitty?" Kitty bowed her head and shook her head while the other maids gave Cassandra a grief stricken look.

"NO! Milady! You musn't sneak out, we will be punished, we might even lose our jobs." Cassandra watched as her youngest miad spoke and threw herself at her feet. Bewildered Cassandra watched as her man servant Frank tried to pick her up but the young maid would not let go. "Milady you must understand we are not as fortunate as you. I work to feed my 7 brothers and sisters. My mum does not work for she is bedridden. My father walked out on us a few years back. Please Milady if you have a heart! Do not venture out of your chambers today. Don't make your step mother and your father anymore anger... Please..." At last Frank was able to pick her up from the floor and have her stand in her position between Mandy her oldest maid and Kitty who has been with her after her mother's death. Frank was like her grandfather, he stayed with her transfering from the ownership of her late mother to her.

"You're name I don't seem to remember you." Casandra said loudly flinching herself at her harshness. Though she was angry as ever and the maid seemed like a good traget to vent out at.

"Um.. Umm..-" The maid stammered uneasily as she hiccuped from all that crying. Suddenly the door that led into her chambers opened letting in her step mother and step sister.

"Dismiss your servants." Catherine said coolily as she took a seat at Cassandra's sitting area.

"You're in my domain Mistress, and i will see fit when i dismiss my own servants or not. Stay here everyone, and serve my step family a glass of wine. They must be dying of thirst since it is a long way from their side of the manor to mine. ( It reallie wasn't, and Cassandra knew prefectly well that they were only across the room from her chambers. Saying that they were tried was an insult, saying that they were fat and lazy.) Rose Mary's eyes lit with anger and was about to retort when her mother held up her hand to stop her. She sat back down grumbling as the wine was served, neither drank it. All the while Cassandra stood before them eyeing them with distrust and hate.

"We are here to tell you that your father has forbidden you to meet with Sherlock Holmes ever again." Old news, Cassandra thought as she looked at her step mother. She was lounged on her cream chair imported from Egypt now it's a furinture with lies as was her step mother. A woman made of lies.

"And you have come to personally tell me? Oh how sweet of you. Now if you ever be so kind Catherine. Rose Mary. Leave my chambers you're not welcome here." Both women laughed at Cassandra Rose Mary looked at her mother who nodded. She quickly got up and slapped Cassandra who buckled down from the surprise attack. Mandy rushed toward her, but Catherine held back the servants.

"If you do not want to get fired you little filthly peasents then leave the chambers. NOW!" At that the door opened to the hallway and Lady Catherine's servants marched in accompanying the other servants out. Soon the door closed with a loud bang. Cassandra gave both the women standing before her the look of death.

"We told you to behave." Lady Catherine said coolily as she walked around the room inspecting random things. " I told you never to cross paths with me you filthy girl. Now look what you have done, your only defense... Your father? He doesn't even want to see you." The last of her words hit Cassandra like a ton of bricks thrown with full force at her.

"Get out." Rose Mary smiled menacingly while Catherine stopped walking and looked up her eyes like daggers.

"If i were you Cassandra. I would be more careful in treating your step mother with respect. I will leave you two to talk." At that her step mother left the chambers only leaving Rose Mary and Cassandra.

"Ha! I told you, you'll pay for what you said in the playhouse!" Rose Mary taunted her face giving off a really sour look. Cassandra send the look of death at her, and shook her head.

"What's wrong with you? Sherlock Holmes is my friend and i can't just have my step sister and her whorish friends throw themselves at him." Rose Mary's eyes widen at the small insult.

"Excuse me! But i do believe you came home at what?! 6 in the morning? What happened to you late into the night?"

"That is none of your busines." Rose Mary smiled and started to back to the door.

"You little whore!!! You went and had-" She was stopped short as Cassandra leaped over her couch and tackled her down. Both girls scramed with fury as they rolled around the ground. scratching, pulling and hitting each other at random. They got up still fighting banging into the door to send it flying opened. Cassandra grabbed a handful of Rose Mary's hair and pulled while Rose Mary Scratched at her. At that both girls felt a pull around their waist in seconds Cassandra was being held down by Frank. While Rose Mary was being held back by one of Cassandra's guards. Rose Mary looked awful her make up was smeared all over her face while her brown hair was disleveled and her dress torn and ripped. Cassandra looked crazy with her black hair all over the place and small scratches over her chest and arms.

"Guards. Escort my step sister out of my wing to her chambers." At that Rose Mary was marched toward her chambers throwing a hateful look at Cassandra who stood tall, knowing well enough that she was going to tell her mother what happened. Then... Cassandra was in for it.


	12. chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dangerous Game**

"For God's sakes Holmes! Leave me be!" William Booth snapped as he placed a test tube in a holder, Holmes shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Booth's work.

"Can't till you tell me why you were are at the brothels of London? Or how your little Le' bru Top hat was left beind?" William Booth didn't even look up, but Sherlock noted how his hands trembled. Sherlock smirked and leaned on the table crossing his arms waiting for William to break.

"Holmes i have told you i wasn't there! I let a friend borrow my top hat that night." William went around the table and poured some blue subtance into another test tube and placed it over a fire.

"Interesting. If I remember correctly. Which i always do. You wouldn't even let any of your classmates touch that hat, yet that following night you let a friend wear it AND take it to the brothels?" Booth gave Holmes the look of death as he ran through his head for a better excuse. "Take your time in trying to find a good excuse... In jail." At that moment two police officers walked in handcuffing William Booth who had a look of out rage.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES! YOU VILE MAN! MY UNCLE IS LORD OF WELLINGTON! MY COUSIN THE DUKE! YOU WILL HEAR FROM OUR LAWYERS!!!!" He yelled in rage as he was taken away, Holmes sighed and took the burning chemical off the fire with some tongs and mixed it with a clear liquid making it turn green. He narrowed his eyes and bend down closer to the chemical table to have a good look, he smelled it and backed away.

"No smell... Hmmm..." at that he took the beaker full of the unkown green liquid and walked toward back his Baker Street home to figure out the chemical and it's usage.


	13. chapter 13

**Chapter 13: An Unlikely Match**

Loud Footsteps echoed in corridor that led to a family room where everyone was. Rose Mary sat with her mother as they did some needle point. Once awhile she would glance up and glare at Cassandra who would just ignore her and keep playing the piano. Mrounfully sounds echoed through the wing they occupied, Cassandra's father glanced up from his paper as the door was opened.

"Ah! Duke Charles Booth! What brings you here?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she kept playing.

"To talk to your daugther Cassandra."

"Oh go ahead you two can talk here. Come wife, Rose Mary we shall have tea." Everyone got up leaving Cassandra with Charles, she had stopped playing by then and turned sharply to face him.

"Hello Cassandra."

"Charles." He moved closer and bend down to kiss her cheek, she stiffen as his fingers traced her neckline.

"I missed you my love.." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, she moved her head so that he kissed her other cheek. He got up and smirked leaning against the piano.

"Why are you here exactly?"

"To see you, you are in fact going to by my wife in a exactly two months."

"Not likely."

"And why do you say that?"

"I know your game, you just want my money." He got closer lifting her up to her feet so that he towered over her. He was so close that his breath fanned her neck.

"what are you going to do about it? You can't prove it my love... Noble bonds are the deepest and the best way to get to money isn't it? You know that... You're mum was a rich little girl, your father a poor diplomat married her.. Now.. He has her money... And she killed herself." Cassandra stepped back and tried to slap him but he caught her arm his grip tighten on her wrist. "Now if you go on and tell." His grip tighten so that she fell down on her knees before him. "You'll meet the fate of your mum soon enough."

"I will not marry you!"

"Your father thinks likewise."

"I told my father already that the money that i will gain is my own and not shared!"

"You're step mum can change his mind for me."

"What does my step mother have to do with?"

"Why don't you figure it out. My little asian prize," He bend down and kissed her neck. "I must get going, but before I leave-" He turned her around and kissed her forcefully on the lips and pulled away.

"You bastard!" She snapped but he just smiled and turned toward the door.

"You have no idea..." At that he left her with a bruised pride and a confused mind.


	14. chapter 14

**Chapter 14: No**

A glass of water was set on the acid stained table. With careful hands Holmes dropped three droplets of the unknown substance he taken from the lab. Nothing happened, he narrowed his eyes and sat down in his chair exhausted. "Damnation. I can't bleeding find what you are..." He raked his fingers through his hair and watched the liquid for a few seconds then closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose. He heard footsteps but paid no heed for he was confused himself, the thought of Cassandra pressed upon his mind.

"Holmes?" A soft whisper came from the door, he turned around and stared at Cassandra who was dressed in a cream coat that covered her dress.

"Cassandra..." He answered getting up slowly so that they had a few paces from each other. " I missed you..." She smiled as tears brimmed from her eyes.

"I miss you too my love." He advanced toward her hugging her sighing as she fitted in his arms so nicely. Perfect. "OH Holmes." She whispered as the faint smell of tabacco washed over her, the feeling of safety filled her.

"Oh god Cassandra. I thought last night was a dream.. Was it? Has my mind been playing tricks on me?" She smiled and shook her head no.

"Last night was real Holmes, as real as you and I." He smiled and gathered her in his arms swinging her around as they waltz in his small sitting room. She laughed out loud as he started to sing, she noted that he had a wonderful tenor voice. Though a thought nagged in her head, she had to tell him now. "Holmes.. Stop we must talk." He looked at her and placed her down lightly.

"I am at a lost of words.. Sit pray tell me what has brought on this depressing look into your beautiful face..." She sat down pulling him down with her, so that both were facing each other.

"Sherlock.... I.. I... I can't.. We can't.. Have this," She motioned between them. "I'm sorry." His face turned pale as her words hit him. The first emotion he felt was anger.

"Why? I demand why!" He asked.

"My family forbids it, you must understand-"

"Leave them. We both know they do not care as much as I care for you darling. Let us away to a place. Just the two of us-"

"They are my family no matter they like me or not. Holmes you already know I am to marry the duke! You can't change that." She gave him an imploring stare. If he only knew why she couldn't love him back.

"Why? Damnit Cassandra I'll always be here, I'll stop everything just to be with you." He moved so that he rested his head on her bossom listening to her heartbeat. "Please don't say that..."

"Sherlock I can't... If you only know-" She stopped herself and ran her fingers through his hair. A flashback of last night ran through her head and disappeared. " Please dont make it any harder then it already is.." He lifted his head and stared at her with longing.

"Cassandra why?" He started to feel more angry, getting up he walked over to the bay window looking down at the street below.

"Family Business." She said knowing that was half the truth.

"Cassandra... What would you rather have more... The money you will get upon anouncing your enagement.. Or me..." His words were slow so that she heard ever word, her eyes filled with tears.

"The money." She choked out, Holmes closed his eyes and felt his heart turn into stone as her words hit him.

"Ms. Cassandra I have taken in consideration that I will no longer assist you with your case. Good day." He still stared out the window as she got up crying, shuting the door behind her. He watched from the window as she bumped into Watson. Both talked for a bit and departed with Watson giving her a firm hug and leading her into her carriage which rushed off. Soon the appoarching steps of Waton stopped at the doorway of the staircase.

"What in God's name have you done Holmes?!" He asked, as Holmes let a small tear fall down his cheek.


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Hate with a Meaning**

The ball room was alive and filled with royalty and nobles, each walking around talking or admiring the aisian artwork upon the wall. Cassandra stood beside Duke Charles, she looked breautiful if it weren't for that sad vacant look on her face. " Look at her, was it not yesterday she was happy?" A duchess whispered to her husband as they passed the table. Duke Charles smiled as he talked to some generals.

"Poor girl it seems this wasn't her ideal man to marry." They both nodded and walked toward the buffet table.

"And then the ambassador turned to me and said 'My daughter would love you.' Now here we are." Duke Charles said cheerfully, everyone smiled and nodded Cassandra gave them a weak smile. For in her heart still ached.

"You two are a lovely couple, what is the secert that you two have?" A noble lady asked a little excitedly.

"Well Madame that is for us to know and you to find out." A small chuckle came from the group that surrounded them only Cassandra was the only one that did not laugh. Charles glared at Cassandra and looked at everyone. "We must move on, I hope you all have fun." They bowed and crustied their goodbyes and walked off.

"Ow.. You're hurting me." Cassandra hissed as they moved to the sitting room, once the door was closed Charles threw her up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're making the guest uneasy with that ill face of yours!" he snapped Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?!" She snapped back.

"Smile damnit! It's not right when you're frowning!" She smiled and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Does it matter? I don't seem to have any say in my life anymore. Are you willing to control my emotion also?" He glared at her and raised his hand slapping her sharply across the face. She looked at him with the upmost hate.

"Now let's go back outside," He turned away from her and fixed himself. " Come on." She let out a breath and walked out of the darken room smiling at the passbyers. As she advanced slowly through the ballroom everyone stared at her smiling and giving small bows she finally made it to her friend Lady Michelle.

"Hello Michelle, having fun at this gala?" Michelle made a face and sipped her wine.

"Of course not, all this is about is just nonsense. Can you believe it the Germans have the nerve to speak poorly of the French. They say that we are ones that should be blamed for the Chinese revolts." Her French accent was deep and made her sound even more angry at the fact she was feasting with her enemies.

"They need to feel as if superior to all countries Michelle pay no heed. Your husband swaps them off like they were flies you must do the same."

"Easily said then done Cassandra, Oh goodness your right cheek is awfully red." Cassandra touched her cheek which Charles inflicted his slap.

"Yes well..." As she tried to find an answer she glanced around the room to see a man about the same height and face structure of Sherlock Holmes. Though he was big in weight and size she could see the likiness of the two. "Who is that fellow over yonder? With your husband." Michelle moved a bit and stared closely at the man who was talking to her husband.

"Oh that's Mister Mycroft Holmes.he is a what do you call it.- He is the man that is in charge of dipolmatic matters between countries. What do you call them?"

"A peacemaker?" Cassandra asked quietly, Michelle brighten and finished her wine handing the empty glass to a servant who passed by unnoticed by the other nobles.

"Oh yes, that's the word." Cassandra turned and looked at Michelle with mild interest once that young woman had just a glass of wine she becomes more and more daring and out going. Instead of the usual quiet and shy wife of the French Dipolmat. "Come I will introduce you to him if you like." Before she could protest Cassandra was pulled toward the men. "John, look at how I bumped into."

"Alas here is the the Dipolmat's daugther herself Cassandra," He kissed both of her cheeks and waved to Mycroft Holmes who stared at them intently. "Cassandra this is Mycroft Holmes, the same man who has brought China, England and France together! Quite a load of work." She raised her hand toward him which he took and kissed gently.

"It is good to see you Mister Holmes, your last name is oddly famous amoung the middle class and upper class." He chuckled letting go of her hand. She felt as if she had to know the relations of Sherlock and himself, cousins? Brothers?

"Yes thanks to my adventurous younger brother Sherlock Holmes. He is a bit peeved to the popularity gained after his friend Dr.Watson started to journal is cases. Though he does get more business." They all laughed lightly while Michelle took another glass of wine. Her fourth glass to be exact.

"Yes he was working on my -" She stopped suddenly, Mycroft raised a questioning eyebrow while the others didn't pay heed to her cover up. "Issues with a certain... Maid. It's bit hot in here I'm going to go out and have a nice breath of air. Excuse me." She bowed to them and turned around sharply walking toward the hallway. Looking around for any random persons in the hallway and glad for it's emptiness rushed into her step mother's sitting room.

She could feel the tears brimming and the heartache that she inflicted onto herself and Sherlock, before she could wipe the tears she heard voices coming close to the door. Looking for a place to hide she rushed toward a Chinese screen that was placed in the corner for a dramatic effect to the room. Huddling she spotted a hole in the screen she bend down slightly and watched. Two figures entered the room in a frenzy they couldn't take their hands off each other. In the dark they bumped and thumped against the walls and furniture around the sitting room. Soon there was a loud rip and the woman pushed the man away. They moved a bit and the lights were turned on. "Oh gods." Cassandra whispered to herself. In front of her stood Charles her forced upon suitor and her step mother Catherine.

"Look at that! You ripped my dress!" Catherine said hotly turning her back to Charles and trying to fix her dress's sleeve in vain. Charles moved around and placed his arms around her waist kissing her bare shoulder.

"Oh I can do more then rip that darling." Catherine turned around and kissed him passionately in the lips, both parted breathing heavily.

"But first if you want all of me. We have to go through the whole plan." She walked over to her desk and placed some documents on the desk. "Since your cousin was taken away and is rotting in jail we have no one to make the poision for that damn oriental." Charles ruffled through the papers and smiled at Catherine.

"Who? Your lousy excuse for a husband or his damn annoying daughter Cassandra? I would prefer-"

"You can't harm her till you marry her. Once she's dead and gone after the marriage you have the rightful hand to hold on to her money. The death of my husband will stir bad affairs between both China and England. Then Cassandras? Will launch a war, they will think the English are killing off their kind. Brillant." Both of them chuckled.

"I will find someone to help us darling. It will take a few days but we can spare that... And now that my resources have said that Cassandra left her prince Holmes in tears this afternoon... Nothing is here to stop us. Your husband will be to busy signing treaties and going to parties he's not going to know how he got sick. It's a great idea my love." He kissed her again and started for the doors with her. His arm around her waist.

"You will see to everything then? I do not have to worry? My daugther and I are tried of doing all the work Charles. You should be doing them!" He laughed and kissed her hand affectionally.

"Well you just charm your little asian man and, by a two weeks time your husband will be bedridden till his slow painful dying day." At that they existed the room, Cassandra stayed where she was. Fuming with anger and betrayel, she did not know that her step mother was willing to scoop that low and kill her father for money and all his personal belonging. If she won then she would be getting their land in China also pratically making her the richest widow in England society. But to get those she had to get rid of one her. Stumbling from the cramp corner she walked toward the papers on the desk. They were the prints of all of her father's estates, also his managed bank accounts. Taking deep breaths she ran through everything in her mind. Going to the police but she had no evidence. Her father wouldn't believe her that his lover was going to kill him. No one was willing to believe her unless she found proof.

Help. She needed help from Sherlock Holmes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Winning him back**

Watson and Mycroft Holmes sat in front of the a closed door, Watson to his medical book and Mycroft to his newspaper. "How long are they going to be Mr.Holmes?" Watson asked softly Mycroft pointed to a notebook and a pen. Sighing Watson scribbled it in and handed it to Mycroft who just shrugged and went back to reading. He stared at the door and prayed that Holmes didn't let his cockiness get the better of him.

Cassandra stood in the warm room dressed in all black a veil over her eyes, as she waited anxiously for Sherlock to appear at the doorway. He had ignored all of her telegrams to him, her servants hand delivered notes and her frequent visits to his baker street home. It has been a week since she overheard her step mother and Duke Charles go over their plans. Still she did not have any proof and her father has suddenly taken a serious chill which made him bedridden. The doctor pronouced only a slight knack of a cold and fever. That wasn't true, they must have paid that man to cover up the story. She remembered back to when Mycroft came to her aid.

Due to her father's absence in the treaties Duke Charles was elected to see over the Chinese trades since he was a legal partner of her fathers. Cassandra made sure she was in all the meetings and denied the Duke any advancement in the treaty without her father's consent. Though since her father was in no condition to render any good judgement Mycroft was called for his services. Within the week he befriended Cassandra and soon he found out about his brother then the reason he was hired.

Taking the call Mycroft set his brother up and locked the two together in the room, it would only be time till both came out.

"Hello Ms. Chang." A deep fimilar voice echoed in the sitting room, her breath was stuck in her thoart as she remembered that same voice whispering loving words as they made love. Turning around slowly she watched as he showed no emotion to her look. Due to depression and stress of fending for her sick father from the Duke. She had inherited dark circles under her eyes and her skin was no longer honey colored except it was white as snow. She looked awful while Holmes looked like the same except more forbearing and strict.

"Sher- Mr. Holmes... It's good to see you again..." Her voice cracked as she held back the tears, he stood still as she walked toward a seat close to the fireplace and sat done. Straight backed and formal with her hands folded in front of her. He sat down also across from her sitting back his eyes never leaving hers. In turn she return his cold, emotionless stare growing up with upper class you get use to it.

"As to you Ms.Chang. You call upon my services through my brother? Could you not have done it yourself. A bit dramatic don't you think?" She stiffen and looked at the dancing fire.

"I only called through your brother without him mentioning me... For you have denied my telegrams, noted and my visits."

"Why do think that Ms.Chang? You of all people would understand."

"I do... I- Mr. Holmes we are getting off subject. I called you here because I believe that-"

"As I have told you before I will no longer be able to help you with your problems. If you must go to the Scotland Yards maybe one of the inspectors would help you. You can sleep with him too if you want." He got up, Cassandra got up quickly and held on to his jacket front.

"NO! Sherlock my father is sick and I believe he is pisioned. The doctor says naught but I don't believe him! Sherlock!" He pratically dragged her to the door and struggled to hold Cassandra up as she weeped. "No please I beg you! Sherlock I didn't mean to hurt you!" Grabbing her by the arms he lifted her to her feet and stared at her with his cold grey steel like eyes.

"You didn't mean to hurt me Cassandra?" She gasped at the slight pain. "You don't know how much I care for you. I still can't look at you the same way without getting the worst heartache in my life!" Pushing her away from him a little he swung the door opened as some of the men in the club looked at the noise a bit peeved. Mycroft and Watson stood up with Mycroft rushing to Cassandra's side and held her up as she silently cried and took broken breaths.

"Sher-" she half whispered.

"Come along Watson, I don't want to miss the opera." Giving Cassandra a sad and conforting look Watson heed to Holmes and walked out of the club leaving Mycroft and Cassandra.

"Hush Cassandra, come along I'll bring you back to your manor." He spoke slowly as he helped the broken woman to the front.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Lonesome and Losing**

She stopped fighting.

Mycroft sensed this, as the Duke, Cassandra and himself resided at the meetings. Concerning the peaceful trades between China and England. No longer was she the firey spirit that rang out in anger if one of the men tried to play her into a con. Her dresses all were the same colors dark grey or black. She has become dull, with sad eyes and pale skin. Mycroft cursed silently to himself for placing Sherlock and Cassandra together that forenight. Since then she has been quiet and a feeling of defeat lingered around her. The meetings went on as plan, where all she was there to sign any documents that needed her family's signature. Usually she would read and ask about the

documentation. Now she just signs away, not even looking at the document itself. A few days after Sunday Cassandra took ill, she was rushed to her townhouse in London where she stayed with three servants.

"Telegram Mister Watson." Martha said quietly as she placed both Watson's luncheon and telegram on the table. Holmes sat across from him, eating his apple which was the only thing he wanted. He too had taken in some distress from the meeting, his appitate has been limited to fruits and a lot of cocaine.

"Thank you Martha," he replied as he opened the telegram and

read it. He crumbled the paper and got up quickly. "I'm sorry to leave in such a rush Holmes, but I have another very important cilent that I need to tend too. Every minute counts." As he talked he hurriedly placed on his jacket and hat. Grabbing his medcine bag he rushed out of the door, thundering down the stairs of their Baker Street home onto the street. Holmes stood by the window with his apple as he watched Watson hail a carriage and watch it rush into London's traffic. Sighing he took three long strides and reached the table they were about to eat their lunch at. Slowing uncrumbling the paper he read it.

Dr.Watson

Cassandra is sick.

Her trusted servant,

Frank.

* * *

An elderly woman with a mask moved around silently in the dark room. All of the windows were closed and candles were lit to place a dim light. As to not hurt the person's eyes that laid in the big oak wood four poster bed. Which had white curtains hanging from it. It was stuffy and hot inside the big room due to the lit candles and the fireplace with it's warm glow. Though the patient still shivered and shook. There was some muffled voices in the adjoined room, then the door opened. Watson walked in with Mycroft both them donning mask that covered their nose and mouth. "Cassandra..." Watson whispered. In front of them Cassandra laid on the white bedding, her black night gown was damnp from sweat.

"Watson it's best you do what you need to do fast... We really dont know anything about what she has.." Mycroft whispered, Watson nodded and went to work. Cassandra moaned as she felt Watson's cold equipment touched her flaming skin. After a few minutes he got up from the bed without kissing her forehead lovingly. Both of them left the room, as Mycroft closed the door Watson threw his medcine bag to the floor.

"Why wasn't I called earlier?" He snapped, taking off his mask also and throwing it into the fire that was in the adjoined study room.

"We thought she complained only of a headache... Till she started to cough blood..." Mycroft said quietly as he too tossed his mask into the fire. "She would not see any doctor... We had to get you without her knowing Watson."

"Damnit... She has TB Mycroft, I have shots that can make her comfortable and medicine to lower her fever. But all we can do is wait... If she can be able to escape this horror embedded into her or... To await her funeral." Both men stared down at the floor with a grave look.

"Do not tell Sherlock about this Watson... The last she needs is his 'I told you so' speech. He has already contributed to her sickness."

* * *

She moaned and trashed around her bed, trying to help rid of herself of the flaming fever that engulfed her whole body. She opened her eyes and watched as shadows moved about but everything was silent. Except for her labour breathing and her hacking cough. "Cassandra my dear.." Mycroft whispered into her ear as she moved her head away from him.

"Mycroft it is only a headache do not bother youself with such petty-" She stopped as she coughed, feeling a cloth against her mouth she coughed with all her might. To take out what was in her body, a copper taste filled her mouth as she fell back limply from the cloth into her sweat donned pillows. There was some mummers on her right side, then her bed lowered a bit on her side.

"Cassandra-"

"Watson? Mycroft did I not tell you no visitors!" She croaked her eyes still closed.

"You are sick Cassandra and he is here to make you feel better." Again Cassandra moaned in protest but she could do nothing. Barely able to move herself she opened her eyes. Soon it focused to see Watson sitting beside her wiping her arm with some cold cloth. Mycroft stood by him watching, she looked at them with confused looks. They were wearing mask... But why? Before she could ask she felt a prick of pain from her arm. Looking down there Watson had a shot in her arm, pushing some greenish liquid into her body. Soon her eyes started to unfocus before anything went dark she glanced at the cloth in Mycroft's hand...

Blood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Goodbye**

Three weeks prior Watson's daily visits to Cassandra she has gotten a bit better. Moving from her bedroom she has taken to the wheelchair. Her sudden disapperance from the circle of nobles and her absences from parties have brought a whirlwind of gossip. It was dinner and Mycroft sat across from Cassandra as they dine off chinese noodles and Indian currey which was spread across flat bread. As she sipped her green tea, she glanced over at what Mycroft was reading, letters were piled on the side of his table. "Yes Cassandra?" he asked his eyes still looking down at what he was reading.

"I've taken in consideration that I'll start making my persence known amoung the upper class... Once again." He sighed, knowing she was going to come to that conclusion sooner or later. Yet she was still weak and can barely walk by herself let alone dance across a ballroom.

"You are not well enough yet," Getting up and going around her back she started to push her wheelchair toward the fire. "Give yourself sometime."

"I am only delaying, what is to come Mycroft. You know as well as I do that the Duke has been granted everything. You yourself told me... Father made it offical did he not?" He walked around slowly and sat across from her, feeling her stern gaze upon his profile as he tried to think of a better answer. Of course Cassandra's father gave in and instead of transferring all rights to the outcome of the silk trade to his daugther. He gave it to his partner Duke Charles, a move that both parties weren't intending, yet the Duke wasn't angry at the sudden change. Instead it made a loop so that he didn't have to marry Cassandra, the money is his.

"Your father can change his mind-"

"They have rendered him to a mental hospital. You think they'll listen to him now? I am trap Mycroft, the only way is to transfer everything out of my account into his. And pray that I leave Europe before he comes after me." She turned her face away from Mycroft, wishing her life wasn't so. If only her father didn't cheat on her mother like so. Her little brother would be alive and joyful. Also the lies and deception of the Duke and her step mother would be no where near them. It was Lady Catherine's fault, she was her mother's best friend. Her fault that she charmed her father out of his marriage and caused the death of both her brother and mother.

"You think he's going to go and kill you?" He hated the fact that Cassandra always harbored that idea. Though if he were the Duke he would also go off and try to kill her. In fact it would be a grand idea, so that he wouldn't have to worry about reprocusions in the transfer of all trades,money and treasures. Because if she's dead then she would not be able to hold anything, nothing. If she's alive she could hold back as much as she can with the motto that it was a family heirloom. He thought for a moment and realized that holding her back from transferring everything would place her in danger.

"I hate the fact that we can't find anything that could help with our case." She muttered. He couldn't believe it either. He was practically the smartest man in England. He was in fact the brain of England when it's on the verge of war or econmic breakdown. He has narrowly save the countries too many times. Though like Sherlock his younger brother he cares not for any heroic congrats. Just his silence and his usually habits not to be interferred.

"Maybe... What you think-" She whipped her head around and stared at him with intense eyes. They were filled with anger and haterd.

"I know what I heard... It seems this will be our last conversations concerning the outcome of the silk trades." Her voice has turned cold and distant. He knew when his service wasn't needed, and he wouldn't complain. This was entirely different matter.

"Cass-"

"Mr. Holmes I am grateful for your services and will forever be in your debt. Tomorrow I will go to the conference hall and sign the transfer. I will go alone. You are no longer needed." He stood up as she inclined her head to the left. Frank standing by the door opened it and motioned toward Mycroft the exit. "Goodnight sir." Without giving him a second glance she lifted her hand and Martha hurried over wheeling her out of the room.

"Sir... The lady wishes that you leave the townhouse..." Frank whispered, Mycroft only nodded and placed on his jacket and tophat.

"Frank... " They started to move toward the main hallway, once at the front of the entrance Frank let out a long sigh.

"Mr.Holmes sir, she be acting this way... Because... She be hurting...Not her pride... Her heart."

"Her heart? What has her heart to do with this matter? If she thinks her life is in danger-"

"Sir you be not getting it. Her father's in the hospital, her step mother and sister be tricking her and the duke. He be doing nasty things to her once everything is taken away. She be a poor child... The worst is a poor child with a broken heart. She has never felt love. Not even from us... That be her only dream and yet it was never accomplished. You best be going sir, the cab is out in front." Mycroft only nodded and left the house getting into the cab he glanced up at her room. There a shadow of her bending down and blowing the candle. At once the room went into darkness. The cabby whipped the horses and off they went into a trot over the snow covered cobble stones of London.


	19. chapter 19

It was over.

A battle for everything she held dear, and it was over.

It took six months for everything to come down.

The Duke won. All the deeds to the trades from her father's business, their homes in France, Scotland, and England, everything was gone, with only a pen stroke. Cassandra sat in front of the table ridden to her wheelchair, the TB was slowly taking over her and it was only time till she died.

Everyone knew.

The banker moved the paper in front of her towards the other end of the table, where her step mother and the Duke sat. There he gave her a smile filled with greed as he signed the paper. It was offical. All she could was sit in her chair and watch around her as her town house was slowly emptied of it's contents.

She didn't have to fear for her life any longer, the Duke knew that too. She was dying. It was nightfall, and still she sat in her wheelchair, in the front room where the paper was signed, and where she lost everything. A littles away sitting on the steps of the empty town house was her faithful servant Frank. "Frank..." She whispered, loud footsteps were heard behind her as he moved into the room standing beside his mistress. His eyes filled with tears at the state she was in, sad, pathetic everything she wasn't. He remembered how he took care of her when she was young, growing into a beautiful vibrant young woman. Now she sat in the wheelchair, deathly pale, small, and weak.

"Yes Mi'lady?" asking with such devotion and love, that Cassandra let out a litte chuckle. He had the chance to leave her services, but he only stayed. He helped her with daily rountines that she use to do herself, but she was reduced to this. A sick woman, at an age where she could be married with children.

"Where are we to stay now? I have but a few shillings to help me on my way to back to China... If I make it..."

"You're staying with me till you leave for China.." A voice echoed behind them, at once Frank turned around alarm. He didn't hear anyone enter the house at all. Cassandra only shook her head. There Dr. Watson stood, snow flakes still on his black jacket and his hat. "Frank and I had already made the arrrangements, it's better anyway. I am near you, so that I can monitor you and your state of illness." She didn't bother to argue, it took to much out of her and she needed the energy to breath.

"You're a very stubborn man Dr.Watson... But what are you to monitor me with? I have no money to help you pay for the medicine to treat me... I know they are expensive, you have told me once..."

"That is too arranged... Frank come, the carriage is waiting outside."

Holmes never felt any more rotten then now, Watson had telegramed him on his plans to take Cassandra into his home till she departed from China. He had also told him, that it was unlikely she was going to live on the ship much less live till the date of her departure. The medicine that help her live one more day, was paid by Mycroft for that was as much as he could do, since his help before hand didn't help. He received the telegram two weeks ago, and he nevered replied back, nor did he even try to visit Watson. Just as he was about to head to his room, Martha rushed into the room waving a telegram in front of Holme's face.

"Mr. Holmes this telegram was just given in. Watson is in need of your help." At once he grabbed his jacket toward Watson's house, but was aware that there was only one set of light and it was coming from the top guestroom. Ever so slowly did he climb those steps, down at the sitting room Mrs. Watson sat crying dressed in her nightgown. Frank too as if he hurried out of bed sat at the steps that led to the bedrooms. His face buried in his arms, not noticing Holmes as he entered the house and went up the steps. The hall was dark and the maid was hurrying down the hall with a basin of blood toward the bathroom from the guestroom.

"I need you to sit up Cassandra, or you might drown in your own blood." Watson said loudly, just as Holmes stood at the doorway. He couldn't believe what he saw. There on in the very hot bedroom, and on the bed laid Cassandra. But it wasn't the Cassandra he knew. She looked like she was at death's doorstep. Watson with his sleeves rolled up and his forehead glisten with sweat pratically pulled the wieghtless woman to a sitting position in time for her to cough out a puddle of blood into an already waitng basin. "There you go... That's a good girl."

"Sor-" She gave Watson an imploring look of shame and sadness.

"Shh. Just sit up a bit and I'll give you your medicine-"

"No more." She whispered hoarsely, moving her face toward the door and stared at Holmes. "No more." again she whispered, still looking at Holmes. Watson turned and gave a look of 'what are you doing here, you worthless piece of trash'. The maid returned with a new basin and took over Watson's space as she cleaned Cassandra's mouth and made her comfortable. Holmes moved even closer to look at Cassandra closely but not that close that she could reach him. Watson got up briskly and took out a glass syrine from a black box, inside was a purplish liquid. Lifting both right sleeve Holmes fell at the sight of so many scars done by the medicine, in finding a good spot Watson lifted her other sleeve, to find that her other arm was filled with the same scars too. With no choice, he whispered to Cassandra something and lifted her night gown, enough to cover her but to show her left thigh and poked the shot there. Letting out a loud groan she closed her eyes. Moving around the maid and Watson covered her up and motioning to Holmes they both left Cassandra in the care of the maid.

"What are you doing here? Are you turning to make her last moments on earth the worst ones?" He whispered hotly.

"I got A tele-"

"I didn't send you one."

"But-"

"I did." They glanced down the stairs and looked at Mycroft as he took off his jacket that Frank accepted. His eyes were sharp, and his frame was massive giving him a demanding presence.

"Why?" Holmes asked loudly, what was this?

"Because she needs someone here, and who rather then the one that help place her into this situation."

"I didn't give her the bloody disease if that is what you are implying."

"No but you did break her heart." Watson and Holmes stood at the top of the stairs as Watson mounted them takeing two at a time and within seconds was standing with the two men. "How is she doing?" Watson gave him a sad shake of his head.

"She's not going to make it through the night, I gave the medicine but it's not going to help... She's dying."

"May I see her?" Watson nodded and all three men moved toward the bedroom, Holmes stayed at the doorway as Mycroft and Waton moved toward Cassandra's bedside. He watched as his brother gave Cassandra's fevered brow a kiss and held her hand in his. Her eyes were open now and stayed at his brothers. Words were exchanged, and then she coughed into the basin in her lap. Again the blood poured out. This time Mycroft took out a hankchief from his pocket and cleaned her mouth, she smiled and said something. That Holmes couldn't make out. Both men turned to look at Holmes then back to Cassandra. Again she said something and they nodded in agreement and went to Holmes at the doorway.

"She wants to see you. You best do as she says, its the only thing you can do for the dying kid." Watson said at that they both left closing the door behind them. Making his way slowly to her bedside, she laid upon her pillows eyes closed, her breathing coming out in rasps. He glanced at her lap and at the half way filled basin wasn't it only a few moments ago just new?

"Sherlock.." He looked back at her face to see that her eyes were opened and he could see those goldish brown eyes.

"Cassandra." She smiled.

"To.. Hear.. My name... from... your lips..." She trailed, moving eyes to the side of her bed then at him. He sat down taking her hand which felt deathly cold in his.

"I- I- didn't mean what I said... I was foolish... stupid... I-"

"shh." She smiled again and sighed.

"I- I'm sorry."

"You... gave... me... something I...never...felt before... love...don't...be...sorry...I'll...die...happy knowing...that...peace... has passed...between...us. I... Always loved... you... I still...do..." He smiled and bend down to kiss her forehead, but she straighten up suddenly and bent forward to spit out blood. and fell back knocking the blood over so that it splashed upon Holme's shirt. He glanced at her face as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled, at once Mycroft and Watson entered. Followed by Frank and the maid and at last Watson's wife. He watched as Cassandra cried in pain clutching her chest, her other hand holding on to Frank's who was crying openly.

"Cassandra!" Watson yelled over her cries, as he stabbed her with a syrine. She slowly settled down, her hands falling limply to her sides as he head lolled back on the pillows.

There Holmes stilled vigil at her bedside and there he woke to find that she passed during the night.

Since then Holmes had never tried to love again, for the loss of Cassandra Chang was something that no one could ever fulfill.

The Greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and loved in return...


	20. SORRY!

**sorry** for the ending, but I just couldn't write anymore of this story. The ending wasn't even remorely near this. it was suppose to be a happy ever ending one. I guess Agsty me got in.

I hope you all liked it and I'm going to make another one. with a better beginning, middle and end.

thank you


End file.
